


beach day

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: As a treat disguised as team bonding, the two managers had arranged a trip to the beach for the day for the team. It goes a little differently than Daichi and Suga expect.





	beach day

**Author's Note:**

> daisuga week day seven!! (the last day :()  
> prompt: ocean/forest
> 
> i went for ocean this time!!

As a treat disguised as team bonding, the two managers had arranged a trip to the beach for the day for the team. At the crack of dawn, the team piled into the bus and most them fell instantly back asleep as soon as the engine started. It was quiet, as it only was when they were all out cold, and the silence was only broken by the occasional snore. Since they were all blissfully oblivious in their sleep, the journey didn’t feel long to the sleeping team members at all.

Daichi woke when the bus stopped. He looked out the window; the glare of the ocean was almost blinding in the bright morning light. Suga was still asleep next to him with his mouth wide open. Something fluttered in Daichi’s chest. He nudged Suga’s side.

“Wake up. We’re here,” he whispered.

Suga showed no signs of stirring. With a smirk, Daichi put a finger in his mouth and then stuck it straight into Suga’s ear. Suga’s eyes snapped open and his hand flew to his now wet ear.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” said Daichi, shrugging.

“Hmph,” Suga grumbled, rubbing away the dampness from his ear. Suga’s gaze drifted past Daichi and to the window. He leant forward, placing his palms on Daichi’s legs to steady himself and get a better look. Daichi almost winced at the pressure on his legs, but his expression softened when he saw how Suga’s face had lit up. “It’s so pretty.”

Daichi felt like he was in some damn heterosexual romance movie when he looked at Suga’s face and replied, “Yeah.”

“You aren’t even looking,” Suga scolded him, then smiled. He removed his hands from Daichi’s legs, much to Daichi’s disappointment, then grabbed his bag from beneath his seat. “Let’s go!”

Daichi stood and turned to look back at the rest of the team, they were all either awake or awakening. Hinata had clearly used his own way of waking up Kageyama too, and Kageyama did not sound very pleased with it, nor did he look it.

“You two!” Daichi pointed at them. Kageyama ceased his drawl of insults to look up at Daichi, though his hand was still fisted into Hinata’s shirt. “Today is supposed to be _fun_.”  He raised an eyebrow as if to say _don’t ruin it_. Kageyama released his death grip on Hinata’s shirt and Hinata smiled up at him, the picture of innocence. Kageyama’s growl was cut short by a karate chop to the head by Tanaka. 

Now that everyone was awake and he was certain they weren’t going to kill each other, Daichi followed Suga out of the bus, closely followed by Yachi and Kiyoko, and then the rest of the team.

They walked through grassy sand dunes until they reached the main part of the beach. Surprisingly, it was rather empty, but summer hadn’t officially started yet. The team split off in different directions, some heading straight for the waves without as second’s thought for their clothes, some for the small pools set away from the ocean itself that no doubt contained crabs and the like, and some for the simplicity of the sand. So much for team bonding.

Daichi pulled his towel out of his bag and laid it on the sand next to where Suga had already placed his. His head jerked instinctively to the sound of a scream, only to see Yachi soaked head to toe in seawater, a strand of bright green seaweed stuck to the side of her face, and Hinata clutching his stomach with laughter. It was going to be a long day.

“You don’t have to keep watching them, you know.” Suga’s voice came from beside him. “You said today is supposed to be fun, that includes you too.”

Daichi looked down, Suga was lying back on his towel with his hands behind his head, his shades on and shirt off already. Daichi sat on his towel and took off his shoes, ignoring the flush rising in his cheeks at the sight.

“I know. Aren’t you going to join them?” Daichi stared out at the team littered across the beach.

“In a bit. I need some Vitamin D first.”

“Have you ever had any in your life?” Daichi teased, prodding at Suga’s milk white skin.

 “Shut up.” Suga pushed him away, laughing. “Just because you tan super easily doesn’t give you the right to mock me.”

Daichi laughed too. “Yes, it does. Did you put any sun cream on? Can’t have you burning.”

“Yeah, stop worrying, Daichi.”

Daichi had to admit he was a little disappointed. He wouldn’t have minded rubbing sun cream onto Suga’s back. Taking a deep breath of the sea air, he laid back on his towel and looked up at the cloudless sky.

Barely a few minutes later, a shadow in the figure of Asahi fell over his view. Daichi sat up; worry was written all over Asahi’s face, but then again when wasn’t it? Asahi ran a hand through his hair, only for it to get caught because it was tied back as it always was.

“What is it, Asahi?”

“Noya’s… uh, been stung by something. An urchin, maybe?” His voice wobbled, Daichi was surprised there were no tears yet.

“He’s been _what_?” Suga yelped, sitting up too.

“How did this _happen_?” said Daichi, already standing up and struggling to remember if they had brought a first aid kit with them.

“I don’t know, he was just stood in the water, then he started yelling. Now his foot is all swollen.”

“Jesus Christ,” Suga muttered, swiping his hand across his forehead.

“Where is he?” Daichi asked urgently. He spotted Kiyoko and waved her over. She, of course, had thought to bring a first aid kit.

Asahi lead them to a secluded part of the beach, (no wonder they hadn’t heard any screams), where Noya was sat next to a pool of water, gripping his red and swollen foot in his hand. Tanaka stood behind him, frantically biting his nails.

Suga rushed to sit by him and took a closer look at the damage. “It doesn’t look too bad…?”

Daichi had no idea what the difference was between an averagely stung foot and a badly stung one, but he trusted Suga’s judgement.

“I’m _DYING_ , Suga.” Noya groaned, though he looked significantly better when he saw Kiyoko was also approaching him.

Kiyoko opened up the first aid kit and took out some anti-bacterial wipes and a bandage. She cleaned his foot with the wipes, then wrapped his foot in the bandage. “It should be fine for today, but you should see a doctor.”

Noya nodded furiously and Tanaka looked on in awe.

Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. “Stay away from the urchins, Nishinoya.”

Noya flashed a smile at him. “Will do.”

Daichi and Suga returned to their spot and Daichi hoped that would be the height of the dramatic events of the day. It was supposed to be fun, after all.

When they lay next to each other, their hands were millimetres apart. Daichi wanted nothing more than to take a hold of Suga’s hand, even if both of their palms were sweaty from the midday heat. He itched to shift his hand along just a little more, just so that their fingers would be touching. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He exhaled loudly, loud enough for Suga to hear.

Suga propped himself up on his elbow and lifted up his sunglasses to look at Daichi. “Is something wrong?”

Daichi turned to look directly at Suga. The sunlight was pouring onto his skin, and though it was pale, it glowed. Sitting up, Daichi swallowed heavily and looked away. “No.”

“Daichi, I know when you’re lying.” He scrambled up until he was sat opposite Daichi, right in his face. He’d pushed his sunglasses back into his hair, causing parts of it to stick out wildly. Daichi sighed as he looked at Suga’s face.

“Are you worried about Noya? Kiyoko said he’s going to be fine –”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? You can tell me.”

Daichi’s eyes dropped to Suga’s lips. Daichi wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was certain he heard Suga’s breath hitch. Suga was close enough for him to do it. He wouldn’t get another chance like this. Before he could will himself to just _do it_ , Suga had already closed the very minimal distance and put his lips on Daichi’s. The kiss was short and brief, but Daichi was shocked stiff.

“Was that it?” Suga whispered.

Daichi’s hands were forming tight fists in the sand. He nodded, then brought their lips together again. It was longer this time, and Suga tasted a little salty from sweat.

There was a chorus of whoops from all around them.

Daichi felt something plastic _whack_ / onto his forehead. His eyes blinked open in surprise; Suga’s sunglasses were hanging off his nose, giving him the look of a surfer-librarian hybrid. Suga looked just as disoriented as he felt.

Daichi pulled away slightly and rolled his eyes. “Is there no privacy in this team?”

“You know there isn’t.” Suga giggled, pushing his sunglasses back. Daichi hoped it was because he was giddy. Daichi looked over Suga’s shoulder; Hinata was being restrained by Yamaguchi and not very effectively, he was almost slipping out of his arms.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out for help but was met with only an unimpressed look.

Daichi looked back at Suga, who had turned to look at them too.

“I feel like the world’s worst paid babysitter,” Daichi said, exasperated.

“It’s fun though, isn’t it?” Suga grinned at him. He stood up and pulled Daichi up by the hand, leading him to the waves to join their motley crew.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)


End file.
